A Whole New World
by Pricat
Summary: It's Thanksgiving and Shrek plan to celebrate with his human friends but brings his new friend, Ralph meaning that the holiday is gonna be fun an chaotic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I know it's not November yet, but I couldn't resist as this idea was begging to be written, as it has Shrek and Wreck It Ralph in it, since I had this idea yesterday, plus I wrote one shots for these two on DA, but they're just good buddies.**

**Anyhoo it's Thanksgiving, and as usual, Shrek goes to celebrate with his human friends in their world, but bringing Ralph with hi, meaning fun and chaos are gonna ensue.**

**I'm so excited for Wreck It Ralph, but hope Inyunaruto365 and Rose enjoy this random idea.**

* * *

It was a few weeks into November, and nearly Thanksgiving in the world his human friends came from, but he had his charm necklace on, as he was waiting in the forest for somebody to show up, an overall ewearing man with freakishly huge hands appeared, making the ogre male smile.

"Hey, Ralph, ready to go?" he asked.

He and Ralph had became good friends since the first day the one man wrecking crew had shown up in Duloc wearing an necklace like his.

At first, they'd gotten off, on the wrong foot, but became friends in no time.

"Yeah, I am.

Are you sure your friend won't mind?

If I come, with ya?" Ralph asked.

"You'll be fine, Ralph.

My friends are pretty cool, for humans." Shrek said.

"Earth." they both said, as their charms glowed with magic.

But Ralph shivered, as they appeared in Calvert County, as it was freezing.

"My friends will help, warm ya up.

I told them a lot, about ya." Shrek told him leading the way.

He smiled as he found their house, but opened the door, but Ralph walked in carefully, but was in awe, as he'd never been in a place like this before, as Shrek smirked.

"This is what a house looks like, Ralph.

I wonder, where they are?

I'll be right back, okay?" he said as Ralph nodded.

He hoped that his friend's human friends were nice, but wanted to explore but saw a door with a drawing of him in his Hero's Duty armour and Shrek in knight armour high fiving, as he opened it gently, trying not to wreck anything, but saw it was another room, but crawled on all fours into the bedroom, as he saw it was a bedroom, but saw posters of Shrek, Brave and him, but saw a dock on a dresser with an IPod on it.

He was about to see who was in there, but saw Shrek there, but smiled, knowing Ralph had entered his best human friend's room, seeing he was amazed, especially at the posters, as Ralph sat on the floor, but was being careful.

"This is my best friend's room, Ralph.

Apparently she's taking an nap, since she had a late night.

She likes the both of us, as you saw." he said.

Ralph's eyes widened seeing the ogre male pull the covers back, as Ralph saw a female with purple red hair wearing a grey shirt with him on it wrecking, but saw her resting her head on the stomach of a Shrek plush, but her arms were wrapped around a plush of Ralph, making him smile.

"My other friend went, to the store.

She said, to wake my little ogre up." he said softly.

Ralph smiled seeing him shake her awake gently, but hugged him after rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Hey, Shrek-kun!

I had the coolest dream, as we were in Sugar Rush, and we kicked Turbo's butt!" she said.

Ralph chuckled at the girl, but her eyes widened, seeing gum.

"Whoa, so Ralph's the friend you were talking about?

So awesome, bro.

You realise, just how much fun we're gonna have?

Ogre Child said, she was coming for Thanksgiving dinner." she said.

Ralph liked this kid, as she reminded him of Vanellope, but saw her put on a hoodie that looked like Vanellope's.

"You guys hungry, or thirsty?" she asked.

Both males nodded, as she left, but Ralph saw her return, with snacks and soda, but Shrek knew the next few days were gonna be fun.

* * *

Leah returned to the house she and her nakama shared but heard laughter and belching from her nakama's downstairs bedroom, but her eyes widened seeing Shrek and Ralph, along with her best friend having a belching contest, but the light brown skinned female was nervous, in case her family came here, as it would be hard to explain but wrth it.

"Wait, where's Ralph gonna sleep, Leah-kun?

He can't go upstairs, in case something gets wrecked." Carley said.

"I guess, he could sleep, in your sitting room, bro." Leah said as Shrek agreed.

He knew this Thanksgiving was going to be one they'd never forget.


	2. Having Some Snow Fun

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but I like where's it going.**

**The town gets covered in snow, meaning Shrek and his friends are having snowy fun, but hope people enjoy.**

* * *

Later that evening, they were sitting around the table, but Ralph was very curious and asking questions, as Leah laughed as it was cute, but understood knowing he lived in a video game, but was eating ramen, along with Shrek and her nakama.

"What's this stuff, as it's great!" Ralph asked.

"It's ramen, bro.

They introduced me, to it, when I came here." Shrek said.

The overalls wearing man was yawning, as he was kind of tired after portal lag, but going to the sitting room but saw the couch had been turned into a bed, as Ralph was in awe.

_How did this even happen?_

_There's a lot of things about this world, that I don't understand, but will when my new friends help._

_I feel so tired, from today._

He then climbed into the bed gently, so he wouldn't wreck it, but his eyes closed in sleep at once, as Leah smiled peeking in.

She was going to bed herself wearing warm pyjamas and socks, but glad that their friends were here, as Thanksgiving was about friends and family, but going upstairs to her room, but hoped her nakama was okay, as things were gonna be fun.

Shrek was sleeping in the guest room, but hoped that things would be okay, especially with Ralph here, but relieved he wasn't sleepwalking or wrecking, falling asleep himself, but had missed his human friends despite the fact they hung out in his world a lot, but he hung out here sometimes.

* * *

The next morning, Ralph woke up smelling breakfast and getting up but wearing warm pyjamas, as it was too cold to sleep in his overalls in the Winter in this world, but left the room, but followed the smell to the kitchen, seeing Leah making breakfast, as he was curious about what she was making.

The light brown skinned female turned around but was happy seeing he was okay and slept well, but saw that it had snowed last hard, but she had to go to college, but would ask Shrek for a favour.

"This stuff smells pretty good, Leah.

What is it?" he asked her.

"They're pancakes, Ralph.

You've never had them before, huh?

They're really good." she told him.

She noticed him staring at the snow outside, but understood that he'd never seen snow before, but saw her nakama up and dressed warm, seeing hug Ralph's leg, as it was cute.

"You realise, Shrek might be jealous seeing that?" she asked.

"He won't Leah-kun.

I like them both, equally.

Ooh, you made pancakes!" she said.

The purple red haired female was getting cereal but put raisins in it, as Ralph wondered why, but Leah told him, as he understood.

"I need, to get dressed, guys." Leah told them.

Both of them nodded, seeing her go upstairs as she dressed warm, but saw Shrek up dressed warm, but understood she was going to college, and understanding the favour.

"The snow should distract her, Leah." he said.

"Thanks, bro.

She and Ralph are in the kitchen, if you're hungry." she said.

The ogre ale then went downstairs

He then entered the kitchen, seeing his little ogre and Ralph eating but laughing, as he saw them smile as he was saying about snow but Ralph was curious, as he'd never seen snow before.

"Let's go, guys!" he said as they were leaving.

He then saw his little ogre use her magic to make a huge Sugar Rush like kart sled, as Ralph was in awe, but he understood, after Shrek explained.

"Let's just go, guys." he said.

* * *

Ralph laughed, as they were having a snowball fight, but Shrek laughed as he ad Carley were having fun, but was making sure she was safe, but saw her long cane folded up in her handbag as she needed it, to help her see, but he hadn't told Ralph yet in case he didn't understand, but was seeing the one man wrecking crew curious to try the sled that Shrek's friend had made, as Shrek agreed, along with Carley.

They were pushing it up a snowy hill, with a lot of help from Ralph, but were getting on, but it then sped down the hill, like a bullet, but the three of them laughed, landing in a huge snowdrift, as they laughed.

"Let's do it again, guys!" Ralph said as they agreed.

They then spent the entire morning sledding, but they then saw a certain half ogre and yeti male snowboarding, as Shrek knew it was his cousin Snowgre, as they were in the snow.

"What're you doing here, Snowg?" Shrek asked him.

"i got bored, so I came here.

Besides you're here, right?" he replied.

Ralph was curious about the ice as he saw people ice skating, but Shrek knew it would be dangerous, as he explained.

"I guess you're right, Shrek."Ralph said.

Both males then heard somebody sneeze, as it was their friend, but realised it was getting cold, and needed to go inside for a while.

"What about the sled, guys?" Ralph asked.

"We can bring it inside, for when we go out later." Carley told him.

They then entered, as they were making hot chocolate, as it would warm them up, but they were in the sitting room watching shows, as Ralph was amazed, but they hoped that Leah was okay.


End file.
